1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack, and more particularly, to a battery pack in which a circuit module is prevented from drooping when the circuit module is applied by external impacts.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lithium secondary battery may have a form of a battery pack. The battery pack includes an electrode assembly including a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate, and a separator imposed between the positive and negative electrode plates. A can receives the electrode assembly. A bare cell includes a cap assembly which seals an opening disposed at an upper end of the can. A protective circuit module includes a charge/discharge device, and a positive temperature coefficient (PTC) unit is respectively electrically connected to the bare cell and the protective circuit module in order to prevent a current from flowing when an internal temperature of the bare cell is increased.